


Secret Love

by MissSpideyPool



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Tank Girl (1995), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff and Smut, High School, Human Wade Wilson, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Feels, Protective Steve, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSpideyPool/pseuds/MissSpideyPool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson unalives people. Often. Thats usual. What isn't is falling. Well actually that is too. But falling in love? Him? Noooo. Until he falls. Literally. Right into Peter Parker's arms.</p><p>Peter Park is a good person. Good student and good son. So why would he let someone like Wade into his life? Well honestly he kind of doesn't. He falls into it.</p><p>And....its kind of ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Spideypool fic and actually my first fic on here at all.! I'm so excited.! 
> 
> Ok so to clear a few things up.  
> Peter is Spiderman.  
> Wade Wilson is Deadpool.  
> Human/noncancer Wade.
> 
> {....} =yellow box
> 
> [....] =white box

Yawning Wade rolls over trying to find a comfortable spot. Hoping to fall back to sleep. Instead he over estimates how much room he has between himself and the edge of the bed and rolls himself right off. Giving a cry of surprise he tumbles off the edge before hitting the floor. 

[Well that hurt.]

{Wakey wakey time to get up!}

[Yea apparently. ]

{Dont be so grumpy, grumpy pants.}

[Do you know what time it is?]

"It's ten a.m so both of you shut up. It's too early for your arguing." Wade snarls, untangling himself from his sheet to get up.

[Touchy.]

{Yeah touchy.}

Rolling his eyes Wade stands stretching his limbs out, his joints popping like gun shots. At least he got some sleep. Five hours. Heh a new record.

{Coffee.}

[Yes I agree we need coffee.]

Nodding in agreement Wade Wilson aka Deadpool pads through his apartment to his kitchen. Opening the cabinet he blinks slowly at the empty space that usually holds his tin of coffee.

[Someone stole the coffee!]

{No we drank it all yesterday remember?} 

[Oh yea that's right. Never mind.]

"Well fuck." He groans as he closes the cabinet. He could go out and buy more. Or just go around the corner and get a quick cup. Yea a quick cup sounded good.  
Turning on his heels he goes back to his room where he pulls out a clean outfit before making his way to the shower.

[Wait chivvy clothes?]

{Were not going in the suit?}

"No." He answers the boxes as he steps under the warm stream. The hot water burns the cuts and scraps that litter his body. Ignoring the pain he adds soap to the mix and winces slightly. 

Once out in the sun light Wade pulls the hood of his jacket up over the ball cap he has on. It's a nice warm day but he still wears the jacket. Plus run around in a full spandex suit all the time and you get used to the heat.

A few adults give him concerned looks. He had almost forgot he had took a job the day before. He probably looks like he got jumped a few hours ago. Well he kinda did but at least he walked away from it. Them not so much. Winking he beams at anyone who meets his gaze. 

[We're a ham.]

{No he's a ham.}

"Same thing." He chuckles as he shoulders open the door of the small cafe. The place is calm, just a few people in it as he goes straight for the counter. Julie the usual girl beams up at him. He likes her. She always treats him like any other customer. Even the first time he showed up here when he had two black eyes and a busted swollen lip.

"Morning Mr.Wilson. Black extra sugar?" She asks teasingly. "See this is why you are my favorite." He answers with a wink handing her the bills. As always she attempts to hand him back his change but he just swipes his coffee and points to her apron pocket. Giving a small smile and roll of her eyes she makes sure no one is looking and pockets the money.

[We never went to college but hey books must be expensive. ]

{Look at the merc being charitable. }

"Hey im always charitable. Remember last week when we interrogated that guy? I only took three fingers." He defends exasperated. 

As he weaves between the tables his foot snags something. It happens too fast for him to catch himself. His feet tangle beneath him and his coffee goes propelling out of his hand. He watches in horror as it explodes across the tiled floor. Too worried about his lost caffeine he almost forgets that hey he's falling.

{Man down!}

[Not the beautiful face!]

His decent comes to a jolting stop as his wrist is snatched and somehow his feet move in time to catch him. Blinking he realizes he is in an interesting position. He looks like right off the cover of a romance novel. All he would need to do is throw his wrist over his eyes and he would like a woman swooning or fainting as her man grabs her hand to keep her from falling.

{How romantic.}

Finally Wade looks to his savior. The brunette kid is half standing, one hand firm around Wade's wrist as his other clutches the edge of the table. His glasses hang precariously on the tip of his nose as his wide honey eyes bug behind them. 

[Our knight in shining armor!]

{We finally are the damsel in distress.}

[Damn should of wore that dress.]

{Next time.}

The kids eyes quickly flicker across his face and Wade is smacked with the realization that again, bruises aren't attractive. 

{Now the cute kid thinks were a freak.}

[We are a freak.]

{Or abused.}

[Is there a difference? ]

'Shut up for a minute!' He screams in his head. Clearing his throat he rights himself and his savior quickly pulls his hand back. Wade watches him fix his glasses as he finds something clever to say.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't of had my bag all out in the way. I just have a big paper due tomorrow and I wasn't paying attention and I cant do it at home because things keep blowing up and my uncles wont stop arguing. Again im sorry. Oh my god im rambling. I get it from my dad. Geez shut up Peter. Let me buy you a new coffee. Im Peter." The kid spouts out at rapid pace and Wade can't help the way his lips twitch up into a smile. 

"Um it's ok I wasn't paying attention either and Im sorry things keep going boom. And your uncles. What dicks. Don't worry about the coffee. You are really gorgeous. Im W-"  
Wade comes to a screechng hault there. Can he tell this kid his name? Should he tell him his name?

"Oh um sorry Winston."

[That's your middle name idiot.]

{Yea people usually give first names.}

"I know that." He snarles and the kids brow shoots up. "Um sorry ignore that just i dont know. Um sorry for interrupting your work im just gonna go." Wade says quickly, feeling too uncomfortable in this situation. Without a moment hesitation Wade swoops down to snatch up his cap that he smashes onto his head before trying to make his escape but the sleeve of his jacket is grabbed. 

{Look even the author is against us leaving. }

[You're gonna blow this so hard.]

Sighing Wade turns to the boy. "Look im feeling like a huge jerk right now. Just let me get you another coffee." He pleads, giving Wade puppy eyes.

[Oh no. Not the eyes.]

{We can't resist the eyes.}

Sighing he gives the kid a small smile. "Sure Pete why not." he finally answers. 

"Mr. Wilson!" someone calls and Wade turns to see Julie walking over with a cup. She wears an apologetic smile as she comes closer. "I saw what happened so I made you another coffee." she says offering him the cup. He beams as he takes it. "See and this is why you are my favorite." he chuckles and Peter reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house. Mr. Wilson always pays extra anyways." she chuckles with a wink before turning to leave them.

Now alone the two just sort of look at each other while Wade sips at his coffee. "Um do you want to sit with me for a minute?" Peter asks feeling awkward. He had already apologized and 'Winston' has a new coffee so why is he dragging this out? Maybe it's because he still feels like a dick for so blatantly eyeing the mans beat up face. Yea that's probably it. Smooth Parker. Make yourself look like a judgmental jerk.

Wade gives a crooked smile but nods, sitting in the chair opposite to the brunette. Returning the smile Peter sits as well. "So you pay extra?" Peter asks in a teasing way, smirking slyly. He's trying to lighten up the mood a little. Although now that he thinks about it he sounds like he's being flirty. His social skills may be rusty. Gwen would be heaving with laughter by now.

"Yea I know she's in college so I make her pocket the change when noone is looking." Wade answers and Peter's eyes widen slightly. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. At all. 

He expected something like they're dating. Or related. Or even getting it on after her shift. Anything other than that really. Wow Peter feels like even more of a jerk now. Just because Winston looks like he gets in way too many fights doesn't mean he's a bad person. 

'Peter Benjamin Parker you have spent way too much time with Clint.' 

He scolds himself watching the boy across from him. Peter's never paid too much attention to other guys or thier looks but Winston is rather cute. His blonde hair pokes out from under is cap a bit and besides the cuts and bruises he has a handsome face. The bad boy look really works for him. 

Then there was his beaming smile. Wow. He's just gonna leave it at that. And those blue eyes...

Holy shit what is wrong with him?! Peter has never been interested in guys! 

Not that he remembers at least. 

"Petey!" The other male calls catching his attention making his smile shyly. Great first be a jerk then space out on him while he's talking. So smooth. 

"Sorry I was thinking. I promise im not usually this big of a dick." He mumbles. "It's ok Petey. Its not about being a dick but the size of the one you got. You look like you'd have a nice hefty co-" 

Peter is sure his face is bright red when Aqua's Barbie Girl start blarring from his companions jacket, shutting him up. Winston gives him a grin as he digs it out. "Sorry gotta take this." 

The brunette sits still stunned as the blonde leaves the table. What the hell was that? And more importantly why isn't he madder about it? He feels like he should be offended and angry instead of embarrassed. 

He doesn't get to dwell on it long because suddenly 'Winston' is back "Sorry Petey duty calls. I have to go." Wade says with a lopsided frown. Grabbing his cup he pushes in the chair he had been occupying. "Um I'll see you around?" He says almost questioning it. Peter meets his blue eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. 'Winston' grins and nods. "Awesome sauce. See ya." Wade says with a wave and leaves Peter there alone.

An hour later Peter is still stuck on the same page. He can't concentrate. Without his permission his brain keeps going back to his odd meeting earlier. Something about the Winston guy kept eating at him. Peter had mulled the scene over and over again. 

Ok so he found him attractive. He could kinda accept that. It's not uncommon for a male to find another male attractive at least once in thier life. This is his once. Even if he sees the guy again it's not like they're gonna start dating. Plus he has two dads. He is sooo far from being homophobic. This would just be his first experience finding another male attractive. That's graspable. So that's not it.

Maybe its because something about Winston seemed familiar. He cant quite put his finger on it but something was definitely familiar. Maybe the way he talked? You don't meet too many people who tend to just talk with no filter. 

Hmmm.

Sighing Peter gives up. On the Winston mystery and his homework. Clearly he cant concentrate. So he packs his things up and heads back home. To Stark tower.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy the new update :) im not sure how many chapters this will be. This is a journey for all of us lol.

Wade's day had been long. He had traveled two states over. Snuck into a high security facility unalived maaany people. Got his guy. Had a shit ton of money transfered to his account and now he is sitting on the ledge of the second tallest building in New York.

Only because Stark and Rodgers are tight asses and don't really care for him. Thier loss though. He's awesome. 

His feet dangle over the ledge, his mask rolled up just over his nose so that he can wolf down the tacos he bought. He's absolutely starving and beginning to think he didn't buy enough.

{We didn't buy any more coffee either.}

[How could we forget the coffee!?]

"Very easily. We forget most things." He grumbles around a mouth full. He would just have to pay Julie another visit.

[Maybe cute Peter will be there.]

{Yea we liked him.}

Wade liked him as well. He was cute and blushed easily. He likes that. "Hey he might not be into guys." 

{When has that ever stopped us?}

Chuckling he admits they have a point.

[So what are we going to do about our shadow?]

Frowning Deadpool glances out of the corner of his eye. Unmoving in the shadows of the building next to him the mystery man watches him. He had been tailing Wade since he got his food.

Apparently he thought Deadpool couldn't see him. Very wrong. "I think it's time to get rid of him." He whispers as he stretches his arms up before rolling his mask back down. 

Pretending like the man doesn't exist Wade dusts himself off and moves towards the door to the roof. Once out of his shadows sight he snatches hooks out of his pouch and uses them to climb the wall. Once on the even higher platform he keeps low as he makes his way to the edge. 

His shadow has finally stepped out of his crappy hiding place and is surveying the place Deadpool had just been. Hmm so he's not completely stupid. From his place Wade has a birds eye view. The man pulls out a phone and Deadpool's eyes narrow. So somebody had sent him to trail him. 

Not moving a muscle he waits until the man hangs up. Chuckling lightly to himself he takes a few hurried steps back before sprinting to the edge. Once his feet hit the edge he propels himself across the gap of the buildings.

"Cowabunga bitch!" He screams midair, whipping his katana from its spot on his back.

 

Meanwhile not even a block away Spiderman leisurely swings through the neighborhood. Nothings really going on tonight. Finally a calm patrol. 

Stopping on the closest roof he checks the time. He'll be needing to head home soon. A strange battle cry comes from the south just after his Spidey senses gives him a heads up. Before he even has a chance to wonder, more commotion is coming from the same direction. 

So much for a calm night. 

Sighing he swings off in that direction. Once close enough he watches the annoying mercenary Deadpool avoid a bullet before lunging forward and pinning a man to the wall. Katana to his throat. Rolling his eyes Peter webs the katana and jerks it out of the others hold. 

Both males look at him in surprise.

"Spidey baby it's been forever!" Deadpool coos and the other man makes a run for it but Spiderman webs his foot making him trip. He's not sure what's going on but this guy isn't leaving until he does.

"Seriously Deadpool what the hell?" He asks and the merc quickly sidles up closer. "Spidey really im innocent this time. Mr. Bad Guy there has been following me and was probably going to try to unalive me. Or send someone else. Im not sure which. Buuuut my beautiful ass was on the line Spiderman! It's all in self defense. Honest. Scouts honor." Deadpool rambles on his arm coming to wrap around Peters shoulders.

Rolling his eyes he pushes the man away.

"Yea I'm sure." He mumbles sarcastically as he walks over to the guy pulling fruitlessly at his web. "Spill." He demands standing over the guy. Mr. Bad Guy looks up to glare at him before quickly forgetting the webbing and raising his gun. "Really?" Spiderman groans before webbing the gun right out of his grasp and tossing it to the side. "You know Deadpool is crazy so I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt but you just booked yourself a one way ticket to jail my friend." 

Glaring the guy reaches for his pocket. By now Peter's patience with the guy is gone. Plus he's gonna be late if he doesn't move this along. 

Before the guy can even get to his pocket Spiderman has him completely webbed to the cement. As a last touch he webs Mr. Bad Guy's mouth as well. 

Arms suddenly encircle him from behind. "See told you Spidey. Completely innocent." Deadpool practically purrs into his ear. Imaginary vein throbbing Peter pries the mercs limbs away. "Hey didn't we make a no touching rule?"

"No. Maybe. Ok yea. But you saved me Spidey I just wanted to show my appreciation through affection!" Deadpool whines in his defense. 

"You are insane."

"Yea I know, But you love it." Deadpool chuckles as he steps closer. "So I've been thinking Spidey."

"Oh no." Peter groans. Deadpool thinking is never a good thing.

"Look baby boy we've fought together. Fought against each other. You like me. I like you. I mean who wouldn't you have the best ass in all New York. Hmm the things i would do to that ass. But anyways so. I was thinking baby boy, why don't we lose the masks? Get on a first name bases. Then go back to my place and have awesome crazy spider monkey sex." Deadpool laughs heartily there, throwing an arm around Spiderman's shoulders. "See what i did? Spider monkey? Spiderman? Funny shit."

"Deadpool." Spiderman says threateningly but the merc keeps going.

"What do you say baby boy?"

"No way in hell."

"Aww come ON Spidey baby! This whole sexual tension thing we got going on isn't healthy. We both got needs. Fine we can keep the masks on. A little mystery keeps things spicy!"

Groaning Spiderman pushes the vigilante away again. Deadpool is too much for him to handle most nights. He would never admit but he does kind of like the guy. He can be funny and not so scatter brained at times. At those times Spiderman can stand to sit around and eat mexican food with him on the roof tops. All the other nights he just wants to web the merc's mouth. Kinda like how he wants to right now.

"I am not taking my mask off and im definitely not telling you my name."

"Right, right like i just said, we can keep the masks. And ok we can work with the name thing. Last names. Come on baby boy show me yours ill show you mine. And by yours i mean like everything. Except the face. We agreed to keep the masks." Deadpool rants on and Spiderman can tell the man is just beaming under the mask.

To be honest he is a little curious of who the man is under the mask. But then again most can say the same about him. No it's smarter in every sense to not know Deadpool's name or face. And even smarter for the crazy, psychopath of a mercenary not to know his.

"Deadpool you are three seconds way from being webbed." he warns and the merc raises his hands in surrender. "Only if it's in the sexy way." he teases and Peter rolls his eyes.

"Seriously though Spidey baby. Masks on, no names but lots of spider monkey sex. What do you say?" 

Sighing Peter pretends to think about it. Even strokes his chin for effect.

"No."

Groaning Deadpool falls to his knees. "You're wounding me here baby boy! Look i'll even be first. Wilson."

Freezing Spiderman stares at the man at his feet. Did Deadpool just seriously give him his name? Has he lost his mind. Oh wait he never really had it. This changes nothing though. He is not, repeat not, giving his name out. First, middle or last.

"Geez you really are insane aren't you? -'Yes, yes i am!'- It's not happening Deadpool. Ever."

The merc's mask moves as if his mouth opens to spill some more nonsense but it's cut off when his phone starts to ring. "Hmm hold that thought." he mumbles as he pulls out his phone and walks away from Spiderman.

Wait?

Barbie Girl?

Did Deadpool's phone really just play Barbie girl?

Man this guy gets more ridiculous by the minute.

It's odd though because Peter feels like he is having a deja vu moment. Isn't this familiar somehow?

"Ok Spidey that was an extremely unexpected, important call. Duty calls ya know? Soooo imma have to run now. You got this?" he asks, pointing to the man still squirming under his webbing. Deadpool doesn't give him a chance to answer though. "Awesome sauce. Thanks baby boy. See ya." and with that the merc jumps off the side of the building.

Groaning Spiderman smacks his forehead. Deadpool really exhausts him. And now he's stuck with cleaning up the guys dirty work. 

Almost five minutes later Peter is webbing his way home. He's late. And his dads are going to kill him.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand things get interesting. Thank you all for the kudos guys although ill be honest and admit I dont know what that is....but thanks lol  
> please feel free to leave comments and feedback. I would love to hear from you all

Yawning Peter props his chin in his palm as he watches the clock. Ten more minutes and he's out of here for the day. His day had been normal as usual. He's just tired. 

The fiasco with Deadpool had made him late for curfew, which was midnight, then he had to half ass explain to his dads why he was late. He had told them he caught a guy trying to break into a car last minute. 

Yes it was a lie but if he had mentioned Deadpool they would of had a cow. They hate the guy and he understands why. It's just when it comes to situations like last nights its easier to tell a little white lie. Keep the scolding for being late short and he doesn't have to endure the 'stay away from Deadpool' talk. Again. He almost has it memorized. Which his dads know. 

Last time he had interrupted them two sentences in. Telling them both the next reason they were about to give. They had smiled so it had been worth it. 

If it had been a fight or something big he would tell them and sit patiently through their lecture.

Deadpool is no good.  
He's a mercenary for hire.   
The guy is crazy and extremely unstable.   
He can't be trusted.  
Ect. Ect.

Peter knows this. And he cant disagree with any of it. Yeah Deadpool can be a little dependable when they team up. Barely. But trustworthy? Yea right.

No he knows better. He still likes the crazy merc though. Despite his quirks and never stopping mouth he can be decent company. Peter has had many passing thoughts to ask him how much his caffeine intake is.

Some nights he reminds him of his dad when he's on a big project and has been drinking pot after pot of coffee all day. By the time the sun is down Tony is so hyped up he talks a mile a minute and will jump from one train of thought to another. He'll even talk to himself out loud and everything. So Deadpool's constant chatter is sort of familiar. 

Although he would never tell his dad he has something in common with the merc. The arc reactor would probably give out along with his heart.

His dad likes to think he is undeniably and uniquely his own person. And he is really. I mean he's a billionaire, philanthropist super hero. Who is married to Steve Rodgers, Captain America. Lives in Stark tower with a genius scientist that gets a bit green when angry, two gold star assassins and occasionally a God from another realm.

Doesn't get more unique then that. Unless you are Peter. Cus then Iron Man and Cap are your dad and pop. And the other Avengers are his uncles and aunt. 

Plus being Spiderman is pretty unique in its self.

Although Peter does have his dad's bad habit of shrugging off sleep when they're deep into whatever they are doing. Nights like that the two will end up in the kitchen like two magnets where they will share cups of coffee and throw theories back and forth. His dad always gets this proud like smile at those times. Like if it had to be anyone, he's glad its his Peter that takes after him in any way.

Sighing he continues to count down the seconds until the bell. Last night had been one of those nights. Besides his best efforts to get his homework done it didn't happen. At least until late into the night. Basically morning at that point really.

He is satisfied with the paper he had come up with. It should supply him with a good grade. It probably would have been better if he had spent the whole day working on it like he had planned. 

But the universe likes to throw cogs and wrenches in his plans.

So instead he had gone home after his interesting visit to the cafe where he had met Winston. From there his day had just gone down hill. He wasn't able to get the blonde hair and blue eyes out of his mind. So his homework didn't get done.

The memory was haunting him. Peter being the person he is had sat at home and took the memory and encounter apart. He analyzed, theorized, and came to conclusions as to why. Reasons why one meeting with him was plaguing Pete's mind.

1.) Obviously Peter found him attractive. Yea got it.

2.) This was the first guy crush for Peter. 

3.) Winstons beat up -literally- appearance made him weary. He could be trouble or in trouble.

4.) Something about him was still so familiar!

That last one is the kicker. He's smart. Like really smart but he still cant seem to put his finger on it. Its like he's looking at a puzzle and the most distinctive pieces are missing. Leaving him to simply stare and try to figure it out from what is there. It's frustrating really. 

He can't figure it out and he can't think about anything else. This is total bullshit. 

His phone gives a buzz in his pocket distracting him. Glancing at his teacher he pulls it out under the desk. Its from his pop.

From: Poppa  
Hey kiddo I'm going in to Shield to pick up some paper work so I'll be going past your school. Want a ride?

Smiling he texts him back saying yes he does. His pop sends back a smiley face saying he's out front. 

He's only fourteen seconds away from freedom. And now he doesn't have to skateboard home. He doesn't like being at Shield outside of Spiderman reasons but its ok. Peter knows his pop wont linger longer than he has to.

Finally much to his pleasure the bell rings and his shoots up out of his seat. he almost jogs to his locker in his hurry. He wants out of here and away from-

His chin meets the cold metal of his locker after he is rudely body checked into it. "Oh sorry Parker. I totally didn't see your puny self right there." Dash chuckles with a smirk. This two buddies smirk at the scene from behind him. Forcing a smile Peter points at him. "Ah good ol' Dash and his poor eye sight." he throws back. He could show Dash a lesson. He has the strength and ability. He could humiliate or beat Dash so bad he would probably move state. But he is Peter Parker, son of the two greatest heroes. And he is Spiderman. Protector of the weak, a hero. It kind of goes against his code.

Or Peter could come out and tell Dash just who his parents are. He's sure if Dash knew Iron Man and Captain freaking America were his parents he would piss his pants and volunteer to hand make him lunch every day. But no he wont do that. They had decided a long time ago they wanted Peter to have a semi normal life. So with a little Shield help no one in the state knows.

It's not a bad agreement. It's just until he's out of high school anyways. This way Peter can go to school with everyone else and not get harassed every day for autographs and such. Plus it helps weed out the people who would get close to him just to use him. It keeps him normal and it keeps him safe.

He's ok with it.

Dash's smirk drops at the remark and Peter is looking for an escape route. "Maybe you should get some glasses then Dash." a familiar voice calls. Sighing in relief Peter turns to see his most favorite three people walking up. Harry, Mary Jane and Gwen. It had been Harry to start the Dash mocking but the two girls quickly follow suite. 

Soon Dash is red all the way down to the neck of his shirt and Peter isn't sure if it's from anger or embarrassment. Probably a mixture. 

Gwen opens her mouth to make him look like even more of an idiot -she's good at that- when he just turns around completely and stomps off. His dazed and confused buddies hurrying to follow. 

"Thanks for the save." He says with a smile as he shoves his unneeded books inside.

"I dont see why you still take his shit." Mary Jane grumbles, still glaring off in the direction Dash had left in.

"Right just do some Spidey kung foo moves and show him whose boss." Harry adds, keeping his voice low as he grins slyly.

"Please can this happen? I'll record it and we can put it on the school website." Gwen chirps, the most evil smile gracing her lips.

"I would pay to watch." Mary Jane snickers.

"Bet we could charge to play it on the screen in the auditorium. We could fund awesome field trips for the rest of the year." Harry chuckles and Peter smiles as he shakes his head.

Yes they know. They know everything. These are his best friends though. They were there before the powers and before they knew where he lived. He trusts them and they have yet to let him down. 

"It's no big deal guys come on." He defends and they all roll their eyes. This talk has already been had. Several times. They all know how it's going to end so they just drop it.

"Fine. Fine but only because you have that patented Stark-Rodgers stubbornness." Harry chuckles as he throws an arm around Pete's shoulders. "We were gonna go to the mall. You game?" MJ asks as they head for the main entrance. 

Shaking his head he points over to the car parked just out front. The three smile and nod which earns them a beep from Steve. "Shield business." He shrugs before heading for the car.

"Call me later dude!" Harry calls. Giving him a thumbs up Peter quickly climbs into the car. Now inside his pops smiling face greets him. His dads had gotten all of their windows tinted as dark as possible so when they picked him up noone would be able to see inside. 

"Hey kiddo how was school?" Steve asks, all smiles and happy eyes. "It was ok. Usual." He answers suppressing a yawn. At this Steve glances at him a few times as he pulls out onto the street. "Peter did you even sleep last night?" he asks worriedly.

Man is it that noticeable? "Um..a little." He admits, averting his gaze to look out the window. "Well that makes sense then." his father chuckles. Looking back to him Peter tilts his head. "How so?"

"Well your dad was gloating quite proudly about some physics talk you two just had and it didn't make sense because I barely got a 'good morning' out before you ran out of the tower." he explains and Peter can't help the smile that touches his lips. "Oh yea we had been up together last night." he clarifies and Steve lets out a sigh. "I love your dad but his horrible sleeping habits have a tendency to rub off on you." His Pop teases, sending him a weak glare. There is no actual anger behind it and it simply makes Peter's smile grow.

He knows his pop is the type to constantly worry about their well being. No matter what. He's not sure how even after all this time he still has the will to fight with his dad. It seems, by what he's heard from his aunt and uncles, his dad used to be a lot worse. But it still seems like his pop is constantly reminding his dad to do basic human functions. Sleeping being one of them. 

The rest of the ride consists of them talking about school, 'I promise Peter the day you graduate is the day I have a stern talk with that Dash kid and his parents!' and new recipes he plans to try this week. 

As they pull into a parking space Steve turns to face him. "So you waiting in the car or coming in?" he asks.

Thinking it over Peter finally asks, "How long will it be?"

"Probably about fifteen/twenty minutes. I have a few questions for Fury before we leave."

Nodding Peter reaches for the door. "Coming." is his answer as they climb out. A few of the agents and staff smile or nod at him as they make their way. These people have no clue he is the spandex wearing hero Spider-Man, to them he is just Peter Parker, Captain America and Iron Man's kid. 

"Ok kiddo, I'll be out soon, don't wander too far and please, no more picture of secret national intelligence files." he pleads with a lopsided grin. Biting his bottom lip to suppress his laugh Peter waves him off. "Yea got it."

Camera in hand he wanders the familiar halls, talking to a few familiar people. He finds some more quieter halls to walk through. Flipping through some pictures he had taken a few days ago he isnt aware of the person at the end of the hall. 

"Petey? Petey! Hey what are you doing here?" A voice calls that makes Peter freeze, his blood running cold. No way. It couldn't be. This was Shield! Why would he be here? 

He would know that voice anywhere. 

Oh my god he said my name! How does he know my name!?

Swallowing down his panic Peter lifts his gaze from his screen, fully expecting to see Deadpool. 

He's so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

This was it. He's done for. His whole game is up.

Deadpool was here. And he knows his name.

His name! Like how did this become his reality?

But then his eyes meet blue as the familiar boy jogs closer. His beaming smile covers his tattered face as Winston approches.

Wait....

"Hey Petey. Wow never thought I would see you here." The blonde chuckles once close enough to stop. "Why are you here Petey?"

At this point Peter feels like his brain is about to explode. What just happened? Is his sleep deprivation causing him to lose it? Is he stressing so much he's dreaming up Deadpool's voice out of nowhere?

Because sleepy, crazy or whatever that is a voice he knows. Oh too well in fact.

His mouth opens but nothing comes out. He doesn't even know what he was going to say. 

Hey sorry but are you really Deadpool or am I tripping?

Yea he doesn't think so.

"Um Peter? Seriously dude are you ok? You're starting to worry me just a bit. Is Shield doing experiments on you or something, cus last time you were quite the chatter box." 

"Oh. Um. Sorry I guess im just surprised to see you." He finally manages. Winston's smile returns as he nods. "Yea same here. Why are you here Petey?"

"I'm here with my dad."

"Oh, is he an agent?" 

"Um. Something like that. What about you? Why are you here Winston?"

A sudden laugh comes from the blonde as he wipes his palm over his beat up face. Wow is it just Peter or is the boys face even worse than it was yesterday? Peter isn't sure if he should be concerned or impressed. He's starting to get the impression Winston invites trouble.

"Sorry I guess i was in paranoid merc mode yesterday. Winston isn't my name. Well it is but it's my middle name. My first name is Wade. Wade Winston Wilson. I can be my own website with initials like those. It would be an awesome site too. Full of jokes, boobs, dicks and chimichangas. It would break the internet with its awesomeness." the blonde rambles on but Peter only half hears him.

Merc? Giving a false, well middle, name instead of his real one?

Deadpool is known as The Merc with the Mouth. Merc is short for mercenary. Did Wade, not Winston he corrects himself, just inadvertently tell him he is a mercenary?

And wait...

Didn't Deadpool last night give him the name 'Wilson'? As in Wade's last name is Wilson!? 

This was getting stickier and more confusing by the second and unfortunately Peter doesn't have the time to piece it together right now. One because Wade is rambling on about Mexican food now and any moment now his Pop should come along looking for him.

Finally all the new information and questions are zooming through his brain too fast and his sleep deprived brain just cant keep up. How does his dad do this so often? Guess the phrase 'practice makes perfect' applies to everything. Especially if it is his dad doing it.

"Wait. Wait sorry back up." he finally chokes out, lifting his hand to halt Wade's assault of words. Wow does he talk alot. Hmm, it's a lot like....nope. He's not going to say it. He is not going to go there. He's tired and that just can't be right. This is all a coincidence and once he's gotten some sleep he will rethink over this and see he is being irrational. 

There is no way Wade Winston Wilson the oddly really attractive guy in front of him who cant be much older than him could possibly be Deadpool. It just cant be. 

Period.

"Sorry am I talking too fast? It's a bad habit i cant seem to break." the blonde apologizes awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No you're fine. Im just a little confused. Your name is Wade?" he starts off with that. That's simple enough right? 

"Yes. Wade Winston Wilson at your service. Like i said i wasn't really paying attention yesterday. I am a blonde after all." He jokes at himself, his mouth turning up into this lopsided grin that makes Peter's own twitch up into an involuntary grin as well. 

"You said it was a 'merc' mistake. As in mercenary?" He pushes further, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. He hasn't felt this nervous in a long time. 

Wade's eyes widen ever so slightly before he looks down at his hands. Peter notices the way he flexes his fingers a bit like he's imagining something there. After the blonde licks his lips hesitantly his blue eyes meet Peter's again. 

"Um yea. It's kind of what I do. I unalive people when someone needs me to. Kinda like Shield for example. Every once in a blue moon something a little too dirty pops up. They can't be bothered to handle it with thier own prim and pedicured hands so they pass it by me and I throw out a price."

Time slows down drastically as his words wash over the brunette. He really is a mercenary. This is starting to become more than he can deny away. It's just...falling together. Almost perfectly. 

"But enough about me. You said your dad is an agent. Maybe I know him. Come on Pete. I showed you mine, now show me yours." Wade chirps out, his eyes looking anywhere other than at Peter.

He's trying to change the subject. 

"Um..well.."

"Peter?"

And there was a second even more familiar voice. His pop's.

"Hey Pop."

Turning he gives a weak smile to his dad as the mans eyes go from him to Wade. And is that recognition in his eyes? Does Steve know Wade? If so, how?

"Ahh good evening Cap'n. Keeping everything patriotic I presume. And was that Pop that you called him? Oh Petey please tell me Cap'n America is your dad." Wade practically begs, this gleam coming over his face. 

"Afternoon Wilson. And yes. I am." Stever answers his big hand falling to rest on Peter's shoulder. 

" Holy shit are you serious? I mean id heard rumors that you and Stark had a kid but I didnt imagine it being as cute as Petey here. No offense I just imagined you smaller..er..younger is a better word."

"Wilson..." his pop says in his warning Captain America voice but Wade doesn't seem to notice.

"Fucking hell this is insane. Not quite me level of insane but this is up there!" 

"Wade!" His pop finally barks.

Lips pulling into a sly smirk Wade jerks into a mock salute. "Cap'n my Cap'n!"

Peter is honestly trying his hardest not to laugh. He really is. 

"Are you ready to go Pete." His Pop finally asks giving him a smile. Looking back at Wade he gives a nod. God yes he needs to leave. He needs to think this over. This mystery is getting thicker and thicker...

"Ok. Come on kiddo." He coaxes. "Goodbye Wilson. Try not to get into too much trouble." He warns and Wade jumps back into his soldier pose.

"Sir yes sir! Anything for Cap'n my Cap'n!' He exclaims and even this time his Pop cracks a smile.

A giant grin fills the blondes face at the sight of the super soldier cracking at one of his antics finally. The look of pure bliss makes Peter's stomach do summersaults. Oh but this isn't good...

"See ya around Baby boy." Wade says turning his attentions to him as he holds a hand out. Eyeing the appendage warily for a second the brunette finally takes it. Something is lodged between their palms and he almost laughs at Wade's childish manner of giving him a secret note. With a wink the blonde gives his hand a firm shake before releasing Peter's.

Peter is careful to keep the note hidden without making it obvious he has something in his fist. "See ya." He says as he slips his hands into his jean pockets and allows his dad's firm hand to guide him away.

*~*  
Wade can't wipe the stupid grin off of his face as the watches the two men leave. What were the fucking odds he would meet such a gem as Peter? Further more the kid is Captain god damn America's kid!

[Somebody hold us we're gonna faint.]

{Holy fucking shit you actually pulled that off without making a complete fool out of yourself.}

[We deserve a drink.]

{Agreed!}

"Agreed." Wade chuckles as he turns around. Now he just has to find Fury and get his pay. Then it's party time for sure.

[That whole note thing was cheesy though.]

{Yea it fucking was. Did you write check yes or no if you think I'm cute or something.}

"Nope I gave sexy ass them digits."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So im liking the progress so far, you? Feel free to leave feedback or just comment. I enjoy hearing from you all. ;)  
> I hope you like the update. Hope to hear from you! See you soon!

The ride home from Shield is quiet the first half of the drive. It's only once they're are stuck in traffic that Steve turns to him with a tense face. "Pete." He calls quietly gaining the brunette's attention.

"What's up Pop?" He asks, concerned and slightly anxious at the look his dad is giving him. Oh no what had he done? It's that 'you're about to get a light scolding from Captain America' look.

"Just how do you know Wade Wilson?" He asks. Peter thinks he might vomit. He's already confused as hell about the guy but part of him wants to know. If he is completely honest, regardless of if Wade turns out to actually be Deadpool, Peter wants too get to know him. There's something....different about Wade from Deadpool. And if they are the same person he wants to see what this other side is like.

But. If his dad already knows that Wade is the Merc with a Mouth his chances of doing so are almost nonexistent. His parent don't like nor trust Deadpool. 

"Um I just happened to bump into him yesterday by chance. You know when I took off to get my homework done since no one in the house would be quiet for a whole three seconds." He teases but his Pop turns to give him apologetic look anyways. "Sorry about that Pete."

Shaking his head Peter rolls his eyes. "But yea he was there and I made him spill his coffee so we got him a new one and talked for a while. Why?"

"Oh just curious. I'm not sure if you should spend too much time with him." his pops confesses, eyes on the road.

Mouth falling open Peter stares at him for a moment horrified. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid!

"W-what? Why?" he exclaims before he can catch himself. Shit that isn't suspicious at all...

Eyes narrowed in surprised confusion Steve looks at him for a split second due to traffic. "Are you ok Pete?" he asks and the brunette swallows thickly.

He needs to get himself together. This needs to be handled with caution. Indifference is his best option.

"Uh yea. It's just surprising to hear Captain America shunning someone." he covers, throwing in a little guilt to the mix.

It works and his pop sighs deeply, his shoulders falling a bit in defeat. 

"Look Pete it's not like that. It's just well, the kids not stable. He's a mercenary and he can be dangerous. I know I've seen him in action. I do feel bad for him. We don't have much info on him but from what I've gathered he's had it pretty rough. Which is probably why he does what he does. But still in his line of work he is a magnet for trouble and even danger." he explains, turning to meet Peter's eyes at a stop light. "We risk putting you in enough danger with our jobs, plus letting you be Spiderman. I just don't want anyone adding extra to it."

Suddenly the note in his pocket seems to be burning him through his pocket. He understands where is dad is coming from. He really does.

But he feels like he's already in too deep. Wade is under his skin. Whether he wants him to be or not. 

How sad is that!?

He hardly knows a thing about this guy and already Peter is more infatuated and intrigued with him than he ever has been with anyone since Mary Jane in middle school. 

Then he found out she likes girl.

So there went that.

But still! He has a vague assumption that Wade might be into guys. Considering how he talks. Plus if he is Deadpool then all argument is gone. Deadpool already wants to fuck Spiderman. He's made that one quite clear.

So he might have half a chance. Wade seemed kinda interested. 

Maybe Peter is looking too much into this. Like maybe he's just wanting Wade to mean more than he actually is.

Oh my God he's giving himself a headache.

"Yea i understand. Maybe all he needs is a friend though." he mutters out before he can catch himself.

Damn it! Does he have major word vomit today or what!?

Chuckling Steve reaches over to ruffle him hair, making him pout in annoyance.

"Maybe kiddo. Maybe. Just don't get too friendly. I feel he's about three bonks to the head from becoming the next Deadpool." he jokes with a laugh but Peter feels his face drain of color a bit. He really hopes his parents or anyone really puts the pieces together like he did. Things could go down hill very quickly.

Forcing a laugh he busies himself with looking out the window. "No one is that crazy Pop."

Laughing his Pop pulls into the driveway to Avengers Tower.

*~*

Hours later Peter has his legs pulled up to his chest on his bed, staring down at the folded up piece of paper. It's crumpled and wrinkled from being in his pocket for hours. He has no clue what it says. 

In all honesty he kind of forgot about it for a while. Between helping his dad and uncle Bruce in the lab for a while, sparring with Natasha and reteaching Thor how to work the toaster, it had slipped his mind.

It wasn't until he finally fell into his bed intending to do his homework that he felt the corner poking into his thigh. pulling it out he had panicked and dropped it where it now lays untouched.

Using his toe he pushes it away a little and reaches over for his laptop.

It doesn't take long for him to hack into Shield. He's seen his dad do it enough plus he's pretty much a wiz himself.

It takes a bit longer to find the right files though. First he looks for whatever he can find on Deadpool.

There wasn't too much really.

He showed up on Shield's radar about five years ago. He met with a Shield therapist once who diagnosed him as being clinically insane. There are random notes from the session as well that Peter skims through.

Patient believes he lives in alternate universes.  
Claims to hear voices in forms on boxes in his head.  
He often converses and even argues with them.  
Classic narcissism.

Eyes widening Peter pauses in his searching. Wow. He knew Deadpool was crazy but...wow.

Ok so maybe looking up Deadpool first wasn't the better choice.

Backing out of the file he searches for Wade Winston Wilson, and gets nothing. Pondering he goes back and takes out the middle name.

That does the trick. Shield must not know his middle name. 

What he finds, makes up for all the things he read in the previous file.

There still isn't much but there's enough.

By their records they estimate that Wade is in his late teens, possible early twenties. Physical screening show he has a quick healing time that they don't understand.

Healing? Does he have a healing factor like him?

X-rays show he's had several broken bones. Some dating back to times when he had to of been much younger.

The doctors are guessing some sort of abuse as a child. There are also scars that seem to concrete the theory.

If Wade does have a healing factor it must have come later after the scars were put there.

Cringing Peter wonders what kind of terrible past the boy had to of gone through. He also wonders if his Pop has seen this file and that's why he feels bad for him. It's possible, he did say he saw some info on him.

Shaking the thoughts away he continues through the file. Usual stuff. Physical description, a few medical records of times Shield had tended to his wounds. There's not enough of those for him to count on one hand. Which shows Wade either just doesn't trust Shield or is stubborn like his father and avoids doctors and hospitals all together.

Apparently they had gotten him to talk to one of their psychiatrists as well. The doctor records Wade as being fidgety, unresponsive most of the time and secretive. He only answered maybe a third of said questions and the rest of the time stared down at his hands and flexed his fingers.

Huh, Peter had noticed him do that before as well. It must be a nervous habit.

After that there wasn't much else to look at so he exited out of the system and deleted it from his history and any other thread that might lead someone to what he was looking at.

Closing the laptop and sets it aside. Now he's looking at the note with a whole different mindset. The things he read about Deadpool weren't too surprising. They were mostly things he knew. But Wade...

Wade was a different story. It's actually kinda hard to wrap his brain around the concept of them being the same person. Deadpool is brash and mouthy. Has no filter and regard for his life or others. And definitely none for the law. He's cocky and full of himself.

Wade is still rather brash and mouthy but it seems like he actually thinks about some of the things that come out of his mouth first. He can seem almost shy and unsure at times as well. They're similar yet so different.

Maybe Wade hides behind the mask. Who he is under it is himself unhindered and free. But to where no one knows who he actually is and can't be judged. Someone he can be but pretend he isn't. Wade is who he has to live with though. Look at each morning and accept.

The thought makes Peter rather sad for the man. He seems kind of lonely.

The worst part however..

Is Peter feel his liking for the other male growing!

He half hoped learning these things would snuff out the small flame of infatuation. Instead it had fanned it.

Wade, this Wade, he wants to know.

Sighing he reaches out and grabs the folded paper.

Opening it he finds a ten digit number with surprisingly neat writing saying-'Call me!".


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry ive been away. Been busy with this new job and stuff. I think hearing from you guys is a great motivator. writing is funner when others enjoy your work as well so please feel free to leave comment/questions/ or just randomness. I would love to hear from you all. Enjoy. Saranghae.!

Wade is not drunk. No it takes a lot to get him drunk. He's had alot of practice with drinking his brain into blackness to know how much he can handle. Now buzzed. Yea he was that.

The thing is he doesn't like being buzzed. The boxes are meaner when he's buzzed.

Actually he isn't quite sure why he drinks at all.

Every time he drinks the voices get meaner, harsher. And while intoxicated he can't fight them back with his usually cocky attitude or finesse. He's almost powerless against them as they attack his thoughts. 

Saying the awful truths he tries so hard to deny. Reminding him of things he wants to forget until he's so beaten down he only has two options; find one of his trusty guns or keep drinking until the voices just bleed into the background as he looses consciousness.

Usually he just keeps drinking. Some night he heavily contemplates the gun. He wonders with his healing factor if he did shoot himself if he would just survive and heal himself. The boxes usually try to talk him into finding out.

So why does he drink again?

{Because you're a masochist.}

[You always make poor life choices?]

{Because you're pathetic.}

[We are always right and you know it. This way you get to remind yourself how much of a loser you are.]

Groaning he throws back another shot. "I wish you two would just die." he groans, letting his head fall back to rest against the back of the couch.

[Find the gun and we will.]

{Right along with you at that.}

[Romantic right?]

{You know you're just itching to do it.}

[Think of it this way it's a win/win. If you do it and live you'll know you can survive a bullet to the head.]

{If you die, you'll be ending your misery and probably making a lot of people's lives better.}

[Exactly. Win/win.]

Screwing his eyes shut as tight as he can he tries to not listen to them. It doesn't work. It never works but he tries anyways.

Still they continue to taunt him. Never ceasing with their poking and prodding.

The sound of his phone ringing is almost angelic. Jumping up he swipes the device from his table and answers.

"Wilson here."

"Oh um hey. It's um, it's Peter." The familiar voice grumbles uncertainly.

Holy fuck pile. If the ringing had been angelic then hearing Peter's voice saving him from self destruction is absolutely heavenly. Possibly even Godly.

Wow he's really buzzed.. 

"Petey! Baby boy you are a saint. Ive been having such a bad night."

It's quiet for a moment before Peter finally chuckles.

"Right. So I just found your number." he offers up shyly and Wade feels nauseous for a whole different reason.

Why does Peter gotta be so god damn cute? Especially when he's being all shy and what not.

[Because you're feeling Spidey deprived.]

{Right. Your countless attempts to get closer to New York's sweetest piece of ass does nothing but fail.}

[You are substituting.] 

{Although in all honesty Peter has one hell of an ass as well.}

[Definitely a firm number two.]

{Mmmm I bet it's firm all right.}

Groaning Wade stands up. "Let's keep on subject people!" He shouts having momentarily completely forgot he was on the phone.

"Um...what?" Peter asks with a laugh which both terrifies him and makes him smile like an idiot.

Holy shit I forgot he was there.

[Its ok you're making no bigger of a spectacle than usual.]

{Attention whore.}

Shaking his head and hopefully the voices as well Wade makes his way to his kitchen in search of bread. Bread soaks up alcohol. Bread will make him soberer. 

"Um sorry. Don't mind me just um...talking to myself. I do that often. Which turns to rambling. As I'm doing now. Isn't rambling such a strange word. I think it is. Why do we ramble anyways? I think someone told me once it's a nervous thing. I'm not nervous of course. No I don't get nervous. I'm a mercenary, got nerves of steel. Um so yea imma stop this rambling thing and eat some bread." He end his word vomit by shoving a whole slice of Wonder bread practically down his own throat.

[Nice save.]

{Completely smooth.}

"Oh. Ok then. I guess." Peter mumbles unsurely.

{Yea he's about to hang up.}

[See this is why we can't have nice things.]

"So why did you give me your number Wade?" The brunette asks.

Wade legitimately almost chokes on the bread. He was sure the boxes were right and Peter was going to hang up or give some shitty excuse of why he had to go. Where the actual fuck was this going?

"Oh I don't know exactly. I guess I like talking to you. You don't treat me like I'm completely crazy." Wade grumbles out, a few saliva soaked particles of bread falling from his mouth.

[Ew.]

{Charming.}

Peter is completely quiet for a moment and Wade stops breathing.

I should just hang up. I'm making even bigger a fool of myself than usual. Clearly I should never answer the phone when I've been drinking. Not a good idea. Ever.

"You are a bit off, but you're funny." The boy finally states.

The blonde is pretty sure this is an alcohol endued dream, or hallucination. It has to be. 

Nobody gives a shit about him. Regardless of if he's funny or not.nand he's hilarious but most people just don't see it. They see the cuts and bruises. They see the kid with no decent future. They see an insane kid who cares less about his own life than others. And that's saying something. He kills people for a living.

Peter is being nice now, but it won't last. Soon Wade will become too much of a hassle or burden and the kid will leave. Split. On him just like everyone else. 

Bad part is he likes Peter. He likes the idea of someone willing to give him a chance. He likes the idea of someone finally accepting him.

So even through the alcohol he knows he should just hang up. Cut ties. Instead he does something incredibly stupid.

"How about we get dinner tomorrow?"

It's out before he can stop and he's really considering finding that gun now.

"Dinner? Tomorrow?" Peter repeats and all the blonde can do is kinda squeak in acknowledgment. 

"I have to go to school but later would be ok I guess." The brunette answers and Wade can hear the way his voice trembles. Is he afraid? Shit shit shit he shouldn't of said anything.

Fuck!

Snapping together he clears his throat.

"Sorry that was sudden. I do that. Um forget it it's not a thing. Forget I said anything." He covers smiling his bull shit smile although Peter clearly can't see it.

"What? No...no I want to."

"Holy fuck Batman.." Wade whispers out in surprise, eyes wide as he falls onto his bed. 

As he shoves his face into the fabric of his blanket he listens to Peter laugh. It makes him smile. It's a truly wonderful sound.

"So tomorrow at seven good?" Peter asks.

"Seven is perfect."


	7. Seven

The shrieking of his alarm the next morning is the last thing Peter wants to hear. Groaning he tries to bury his head and drown out the sound. He's so tired. He does not want to move. The pillow does nothing for him and he finally has to come out from under it and grab his phone.

Shutting it off he lets it fall onto the mattress next to him. Six a.m comes way to damn early in his opinion. Does he really have to go to school? Actually he's pretty sure if he just said he didn't want to go today neither of his parents would mind. 

He hasn't missed a day of school in months. They would let him have the day off if he wanted.

Thing is he's just tired. He had been up way too late. Not for his usual reasons though. 

Nope he had been up half the night in sheer panic wondering what the hell had come over him to agree to go out with Wade. Sure he wanted to but the whole situation is dangerous. Peter wants to get to know Wade, he really does. He wants to go tonight.

But as far as Peter knows and speculates the blonde is also Deadpool. What if Wade finds out he's Spiderman?

So many 'what if's' had been storming around in his head all night.

What if he does find out and is unaccepting?

What if he exploits his true identity?

What if Peter falls in love with him and he doesn't feel the same and uses what he knows about Peter to hurt him or his family?

What if Wade is just using him to get closer to Captain America and Iron Man? They would never let Deadpool into the tower but if Peter was dating Wade Wilson, they would let him in for sure. Maybe. Ok Peter isn't quite sure yet how they would take it if the two turned serious.

Yea he doesn't wanna think about that yet.

Groaning he realizes he's worked himself up again and sits up. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep right now if he tried. Might as well go to school and try to not think about tonight. 

Maybe he would talk to Mary Jane and Gwen about it. They're usually a pretty reliable source for advice. After they give him the hardest time ever for it.

Oh boy are they going to get a kick out of this one.

Peter finally has a man crush. With a possible mercenary.

Awesome.

~~~~~  
A few hours later and Peter is follow the two girls through the lunch line. They're talking about some upcoming assignment he already finished like a week ago. He's not telling them that however.

Harry apparently wasn't feeling good today and had stayed home. Peter is starting to wish he'd done the same. 

All the anxious energy he has about tonight is making him feel ill. Even his teacher had commented on how pale he looked. His stomach is in knots and butterflies are flying around them. 

Looking down at his tray he changes his mind all together. 

"I'll meet you guys at the table." he grumbles, a wave of nausea washing over him. Leaving the tray where it is he speed walks back to his table and plops into his seat. Laying his head down he lets the cool surface of the table cool his cheek, making him feel better.

A few minutes pass before a tray hits the table barely a hair from missing his nose. Jerking back he sits up to send a glare at MJ. Smiling sweetly she sits next to him.

"Why so glum buttercup?"

"Yea you've been weird all day, more than usual that is." Gwen adds as she sits across from him.

"Ha ha." he mocks, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Just a little stressed out ok?"

"Well what about?" Gwen demands, poking around at the food on her plate.

Sighing he takes a calming breathe. "Promise you guys won't freak out?" he asks and both girls stop what they are doing to look at him seriously.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant!" Mary Jane deadpans and Gwen chokes down a quick laugh. 

Sending them a glare he gets up to leave. Well not really he knows they'll stop him. Which they do.

"Oh come on sour puss, quit being like that!" MAry Jane whines as she grabs his arm and tugs him to sit back down.

"Yea we're sorry you're having some kind of crisis. Tell us about it." Gwen commands in that bossy yet charming way only she can manage.

Leaning forward he props his elbows on the table. "I'm serious guys. This is a big deal and I really need some help." He stresses, keeping his voice low. Last thing he needs is for anyone to hear anything he might say.

The girl's face become serious at his tone and they lean closer to hear and not be heard. 

"Is it night life related?" Gwen asks and I give a quick nod.

Night life is our code for Spider Man related matters. Anything talked about when it's mentioned is quickly held confidential.

"Let's move this to the library then." MJ suggests so we gather our things and head there.

Once settled in the farthest corner of the library we congregate on the floor, Gwen strategically placed so she can see if anyone comes their way.

"Alright spill. Whats going on?" MJ asks, scooting closer.

You know that feeling you get when you suddenly think of something. Like when you get hit with a sudden revelation? He's not a stranger to those. Peter usually gets them when he is working a case as SpiderMan or when working on a difficult project.

He keeps thinking of this rendezvous as a date. Why does he think it's a date? For all he knows it could not be. He goes to dinner with Harry all the time. Is he thinking too into this? Making it something its not? Wouldn’t be the first time. Maybe he's panicking over nothing.

"Peter!" Gwen calls catching his attention. She rolls her eyes at him when he meets his gaze. "Come on arachno-boy, stay with us here." 

Giving her a pointed look he takes a calming breathe. "Ok I know you two are going to get a kick out of this, and it's ok. I accept you guys are going to give me hell. Help me first though before i vomit." he starts out and both the girls look confused and maybe even concerned.

"Alright Pete stop being dramatic and tell us what’s going on." Mary Janes coaxes giving him a soft smile. Gwen on the other hand rolls her eyes again. "Geez lay it on thick bud. Just spill. We get it console first tease later."

Shaking his head he begins his story. "So you guys remember me talking about Deadpool right?"

After he has explained about the meeting at the cafe and Sheild, even about what he found on Shield's records. He waits to drop the real bomb. The two girls are both quiet as they chew over the information. 

"Well thats not too bad. I mean he doesn't know about your night life." Mary Jane muses as she thinks.

"Right. I think you are worrying over nothing here Pete. Just lay low a bit. Avoid this Wade and Deadpool character all together for a while." Gwen instructs. 

He listens quietly until they are done, biding his time. He hasn't told them everything yet. No he's saving that for last. He's actually really interested in what their reactions might be.

"Yea I got you, but there’s more." he finally admits. Gwen instantly looks annoyed and he can read the, well-why-haven't-you-said-anything-yet, look. Even Mary Jane is giving a what-the-fuck look.

He can’t help but smile a little before he remembers what he is about to tell them and gets nervous. He thinks they can tell he is nervous if the way their expression is any indication.

First he tells them about the note, then the phone call. After he's finished the both of them have appalled looks on their face.

"That is not laying low Peter!" Gwen hisses, trying not to yell.  
"If you go have dinner he might figure out who you are!" Mary Jane interjects.  
"What on earth were you thinking Peter?" Gwen demands and he figures better now than never. 

And then he unloads the finishing blow.

"Because I think I like him."


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not read through this and edit it so if it's a little rough im sorry lol  
> I know I disappeared for a while but i'm back!  
> Hope to hear from you guys. hint hint  
> coughcommentcough  
> lol  
> saranghae!

Somehow the rest of Peter's school day passed in a blurr. Before he knew it he was skate boarding home at a slow pace between MJ and Gwen. 

The two of them were still giving him sly little looks and grinning like idiots. Or psychopaths. Either seemed about right. 

They'd been like this since the episode in the library. They had handled the news with shock but also acceptance. He was happy about this. 

Gwen so far has held up to his demands. No teasing yet. Which was actually kinda surprising. He had only set it for right then while they helped him sort out his thoughts and options. 

Once they stepped out of the library he thought she would start up. But she hadn't. Not a peep. 

Its almost scary. 

They had decided together that he would go tonight. They hadn't asked many questions about his crush. He thinks they're waiting until after tonight. Possibly waiting to see what it brings and if Peter changes his mind. 

They were itchy to though. He could see it. 

They stayed with him for a while, helping him figure out what to wear and to say. Peter hadn't been on a date in a long time. 

There he goes calling it a date again. He needs to stop doing that.

Once alone he checks the time. Its only 4:30, he has a lot of time. Grabbing his phone he is slightly disappointed to find he has no messages. He hasn't heard from Wade all day.

Maybe he changed his mind. MAybe he didn't want to go. What if Wade stood him up. 

Actually they hadn't settled on anything other than a time. Were they going to meet up somewhere? Did Wade want to come pick him up? Or vise versa? 

Sitting there at his deck he begins to chew on the sides of his tongue. It's a nervous habit he had gotten somewhere a long time ago. 

He does not know what to do. Should he text the blonde or wait it out. After a few moments he decided. Setting his phone face down he walks away and goes to his bed and pulls out his laptop. 

He's gonna wait this out. 

Wait and see if Wade messages him. 

So he waits, very impatiently.

~~~~~~~ 

Wade was in a panic. Full out hyperventilating and everything. 

{Geez man pull it together.} 

[Yea what are you even freaking out about?] 

{There is a high percentage Pete might not even go through with tonight.} 

[Exactly! Calm down. Whoosa and shit.] 

The voice arent helping though.They're right he knows this. Peter could back out at any time. He has no obligation to Wade. The chances of that happening are so high, and that freaks him out yea.

But the thing that is really biting at him is the very small, microscopic chance that Peter might actually go through with this. 

That would mean this is a date! 

{Not exactly..} 

The idea makes him sick with anxiety. He's honestly not too good with other people. Especially when social skills are required. 

{Were not good at human skills, let alone social skills.} 

[Except killing.] 

{Yea but that one is frowned upon.} 

[But we're really good at it.] 

"Unfortunaly I don't think that's gonna impress Pete much." he grumbles and makes his way to his bathroom. 

Leaning over his sink he inspects his face. There's a fading bruise along his jaw and a few fading scratches, nothing big but he suddenly feels self conscious. 

"Pete's a good kid. Hell he's fucking Captain America's kid. We're no good for him." he tells himself and his reflection nods in agreement. 

[We're no good for anyone unless you're paying.] 

{Wow, make us sound like a whore.} 

Wade simply laughs at the boxes as he continues to scutinize his reflection. "Maybe we shouldn't go." he sighs, resisiting the urge to punch the glass. 

{That would be wise.} 

[No,no,no we should totally go.] 

Brows pulling together he goes back to the couch where he flops face down. "Why." he asks, voice muffled by the cushions. 

[Look if he is willing to go, then we should. Stuff like this doesn't happen all the time.] 

{I hate to say it but he does have a point. Call the kid. If he flakes, tragedy avoided, if he goes, well nothing can come out of this night that could be too much for us to handle.} 

[Yea he cant possibly do worse tha-] 

"I get it!" Wade yells, cutting them off as he pushes himself up and off the couch. 

Finding his phone he's surprised to see it hasn't received any kind of notifications. Well this is only his civilian phone but still. Wade Wilson gets alot of hit calls, texts and emails through the day. Almost as many as Deadpool. 

But strangly this phone hasn't been contacted at all. 

Which would be fine but that also mean Peter hasn't tried ot get ahold of him either. 

Damn. 

Sighing he sucks it up and finds the boy in his phone. He had affectionately named him 'Baby Boy'. He;s sure Peter would blush if he ever saw it. The message is quick and simple. 'Hey Petey boy we still on for dinner?'

Sending it he throws it onto the couch and drags himself to the shower to get ready. 

{What if he says no though?}

"Then at least we'll be clean as we drink ourself into oblivion."


End file.
